Fitz's Best Man
by baker's huntress
Summary: Years after current canon events—when all is mostly forgiven and most everything have settled down—Leo finally asks Jemma to marry him. Skye will, without a doubt, be Jemma's Maid-of-Honor. But who will be Leo's Best Man? Ward, Mack, and Lance have some thoughts about that.


**Fitz's Best Man**

Summary: Years after current canon events—when all is mostly forgiven and most everything have settled down—Leo finally asks Jemma to marry him. Skye will, without a doubt, be Jemma's Maid-of-Honor. But who will be Leo's Best Man? Ward, Mack, and Lance have some thoughts about that.

Disclaimer: _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ does not belong to me.

A/N: Real life finally slowed down a bit, so I took the opportunity to get this plot bunny written. I know this plot is extremely unlikely, so I'm marking this story as AU.

* * *

"He said he's going to do it today. For real this time."

"Mmm hmm."

"Ye of little faith. You don't think he'll do it?"

"Oh, I have faith that he eventually will ask. But Turbo's been saying he's going to do it for over a month now. I'm at the point where I'll believe it when I see it."

"Hey, Hunter. Mack," Ward's voice cut into the conversation.

Neither men bothered looking up from the TV (which was playing a rerun of _Gilligan's Island_ ) when they greeted him back. In fact, it was several minutes after the specialist had settled in the nearby chair with a laptop that Hunter finally looked in his direction.

"What've you got there? Mission report?"

"No." Ward typed a few more sentences before looking up with his usual grin. "Just working on my Best Man speech."

With calculated precision, Mack reached for the remote and turned off the TV before facing Ward.

"Turbo asked _you_ to be his Best Man?"

Ward's grin faltered, but only for a second.

"Well, not exactly. Not yet anyway. But Fitz was given permission to take the quinjet out for a picnic with Simmons at an undisclosed, secured, and hopefully _romantic_ location. They should be back anytime soon. And when they are, I'm sure Fitz will come and find me."

"And what makes you think Fitz will go looking for _you_?"

"You really need to stop stressing the 'you.' I'm starting to feel insulted."

"That's the point. And even if there was a remote possibility that Fitz would even consider you as his Best Man, there is no way Simmons would ever allow it. You'd be lucky if she even allows you to be a guest at her wedding."

"Mack's right. Coulson and Kara may have convinced her to stop trying to kill you. But she'd sooner run you over with Lola ten times over then blast your remains with Bambino than see you standing next to her husband-to-be on her wedding day."

Ward's grin morphed into a frown.

"Ouch. That's harsh."

"But accurate."

Mack nodded in agreement.

"If anyone's going to be Turbo's Best Man, it will most likely be me?"

Ward hit 'save' on his computer, then pushed down the lid.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Who was there for Turbo when he was at his lowest? Who helped him get back on his feet? Who treated him like a normal person while everyone else treated him like he had the plague?"

"Fine. I'll give you that. But Fitz and I go way back. We were part of Coulson's original team. You and Fitz do not share the history that he and I do."

"History?" Hunter cut in. "Oh, you want to talk about _history_? Like your history of nearly succeeding in _killing_ him, and Mack's history of _betraying_ him?"

Both Ward and Mack stared at Hunter. There was a moment or two of awkward silence before it was filled with overlapping outbursts.

"Oh, you _had_ to bring that up?"

"Really, man? You had to go there?"

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Notice how I wasn't bringing any of those up?"

"It's been _years_. Can't we all just move on?"

"Couldn't have followed suite? _Seriously_ , man?"

"Hey, hey, hey! History cannot be undone. Mack, you agreed with me when I said that Simmons would rather watch Ward disintegrate than see him stand as Fitz's Best Man. Don't deny it. And let's face it, of the three of us, I am the only one who befriended Fitz _without_ any ulterior motives. Therefore, of the three of us, _I_ am the best choice for Best Man."

"There you guys are!"

Hunter, Mack, and Ward turned towards the voice to find the subject of their discussion. The huge smile on Fitz's face melted away all of their anger and annoyance.

"So I guess it went well?" Hunter beat the other two in asking.

Fitz's smile grew larger.

"Quite well, actually. She said 'yes.'"

As one, the three jumped from their seats to congratulate their friend with hugs and pats on his back.

Just as Fitz was telling them—in great detail—about Simmons' facial expression when she saw the ring, they were interrupted by hurried footsteps.

They looked towards the door to find the Director.

"How'd it go?"

Fitz broke away from the circle he and the others had formed and made his way towards Coulson.

"She said yes!"

Coulson smiled at Fitz. And then he embraced him.

"Thanks again for letting me take the quinjet," Fitz said when they broke their hug.

"Any time."

"And thanks again for agreeing to be my Best Man."

"I should be thanking you. It's an honor, really. Have you told your mom?"

"No."

"Come on. You and Simmons can use the secure line in my office. Where is Simmons, by the way?"

"Skye, Bobbi, and Kara dragged her off as soon as we landed."

With that, the two walked out of the room leaving Hunter, Mack, and Ward staring blankly after them. Several seconds passed before Hunter broke the silence.

"So Ward….How far did you get on that Best Man speech of yours?"

"Shut up, Hunter."


End file.
